1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a solar cell, and more particularly relates to a method of manufacturing a back contact solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
There has heretofore been known so-called aback contact solar cell which has p-type and n-type semiconductor regions formed on aback surface side of the solar cell and has no electrodes formed on a light-receiving surface side (for example, Patent Document 1 below). In this back contact solar cell, no electrodes need to be provided on the light-receiving surface side. Thus, the back contact solar cell can improve light reception efficiency. Therefore, higher power generation efficiency can be achieved. Moreover, connection of the solar cell by wiring can be performed only on the back surface side. Thus, wide wiring materials can be used, which can prevent a voltage drop due to wiring to connect multiple solar cells by use of wiring materials.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-101240